Phobia
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: La crainte. Du regard des autres, de leur réaction si je leur dit. Vivre dans cette peur, vivre caché. Et s'affoler à chaque remarque, avoir peur d'être démasqué. Depuis combien de temps je retiens ainsi mon souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il va se passer demain ? Sena est OOC.
1. Chapitre 1

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Phobia

Pairing : Sena x Shin

PDV : Sena

Rating : K+ ici mais sans doute T par la suite.

Résumé : La crainte. Du regard des autres, de leur réaction si je leur dit. Vivre dans cette peur, vivre caché. Et s'affoler à chaque remarque, avoir peur d'être démasqué. Depuis combien de temps je retiens ainsi mon souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il va se passer demain ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens si ce n'est l'idée de cette le reste est à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

**Note : Alors une idée conne si elle en est qui m'est venue en regardant pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois l'épisode 129, quand sa mère veut marier Sena à Mamori. Je pense profiter de cet OS pour changer un peu de style (pour les rares personnes qui me connaissent) et parler d'un sujet qui me tiens assez à coeur. Donc je préfère vous prévenir que ça parlera de l'homophobie, du coming out, etc... plutôt que de la relation à proprement parler entre deux hommes.**

**Sena est OOC, parce que voilà, c'est comme ça ! Il est moins naïf que dans le manga. Enfin, vous verrez bien.**

**Pour les genre (Angst et Romance) je sais bien que pour l'instant ça ne colle pas à 100%, ce sera le cas par la suite. **

* * *

"Quelle gentille petite ta copine Mamori. Ca serait merveilleux qu'un jour elle devienne ma belle fille ! Je vois d'ici la cérémonie de mariage !"

J'ai tressailli. A peine. après tout j'ai l'habitude. Non pas que ma propre mère essaie de me marier, mais plutôt que de ressentir cette tension sourde dans mon ventre. Cette panique subite dès lors que l'on évoque ce sujet. Enfin, quand je dis 'ce sujet', je parle au sens large, pas spécialement du mariage. En vérité, le mariage n'est qu'une part infime de ce qui m'effraie quotidiennement depuis l'école primaire. Sont à compter au nombre des choses qui m'angoissent les discussions sur : la sexualité, mes 'amours'...L'homosexualité. Car le problème est là. Enfin, pas vraiment un problème en soi... Mais je suis gay. Cela fait longtemps que je le sais. Depuis que j'ai une dizaine d'années je préfère les garçons. Bien plus que les filles. Largement plus. Trop. Il m'a fallu quasiment cinq ans pour accepter ce fait, admettre que je suis gay et ne plus me sentir honteux, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait pour des personnes qui ne sont pas directement concernées. Pour des gens comme Mamori, mes parents ou le reste de l'équipe. Et surtout pour lui. Celui qui me rend dingue depuis que je l'ai vu. Pas vraiment un coup de foudre. Pas comme les gens l'entendent. Pas l'amour au premier regard. Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, cette attirance puissante qui me pousse vers lui n'est que physique...je crois. Ensuite, parce qu'un coup de foudre, justement, c'est "l'amour" et que l'amour n'existe qu'en étant réciproque. Et que dans mon cas, je n'ai aucun espoir que cela le soit. Il n'est pas ce genre...Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La plupart des personnes qui me connaissent pensent certainement aussi que "je ne suis pas ce genre". Enfin, je sais qu'il n'éprouve rien pour moi sinon une envie démesurée de me battre. C'est déjà pas mal, une sorte de passion un peu décalée. Propre à lui même. Il donne tout dans ce seul but, tous les autres matche qu'il a livrés me donnent l'impression de n'avoir pour seul but que de s'améliorer avant de me battre. Mais encore une fois, je me fais peut-être des idées. Je ne sais pas. Et honnêtement, je me demande si j'ai envie de savoir. C'est tellement plus simple d'ignorer. La vérité. Les évidences. Mes goûts et moi même aussi. enfin, pas tout a fait. Ce n'est pas si simple d'essayer de changer. C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire au début, me convaincre que je n'étais pas gay, que je n'étais pas différent, pas anormal. Alors que sans avoir besoin d'être homo, je savais déjà que j'étais différent. Sinon, pourquoi depuis la maternelle je me retrouve obligé de me plier aux quatre volontés de bourreaux multiples et variés, toujours protégé par Mamori. Mamori...Je me demande comme elle réagirait si elle savait. Je la vois comme une grande soeur, toujours là pour moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance, protectrice, aimante et compréhensive. Pourtant j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

Depuis que je suis entré au lycée, je vais un peu mieux. c'est grâce à eux. Hiruma, Kurita, Monta et tous les autres. Je me demande un peu ce qui nous lie, au fond, à part le fait de porter le même maillot. Parce que si, pour des personnes comme Monta, Yukimitsu ou Suzuna je n'ai aucun doute quand à notre amitié, je me demande bien ce qu'Hiruma ressent pour nous. Au début, je pensais qu'il ne voyait que notre potentiel en tant que joueurs. Puis je me suis dit qu'il y avait autre chose. Une sorte de confiance mutuelle. Bien qu'il ne le montrera et ne l'avouera jamais ouvertement. Mais au fond, cela m'est un peu égal. Je lui suis simplement reconnaissant. Parce que grâce à lui, je me suis senti revivre. Ou plutôt, vivre tout court. Enfin. s'il ne m'avait pas traîné de force dans ce club de foot américain, je ne me serais jamais autant affirmé, senti plus fort. Quand je suis sur le terrain, tout le monde m'acclame, tout le monde croit en moi. Tout le monde me voit enfin différemment que le petit Sena naïf et fragile qu'ils croisent dans les couloirs du lycée. Je suis enfin accepté sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire. Il a un pouvoir Hiruma. Kurita aussi. Comment moi, chétif et craintif, Monta, qui n'avait d'yeux et ne vivait que pour le base ball, ou encore l'équipe de Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano qui haïssaient tant le foot US, avons fini par vouer nos journées entières à ce sport ? C'est eux qui nous y ont poussés, par leur passion contagieuse. Et c'est revigorant de voir que quelqu'un a cru assez en nous dont personne ne voulait pour nous pousser (nous forcer) à entrer dans une équipe pour laquelle nous ne semblions pas fait. Si l'on regarde, personne à part Hiruma n'aurait parié sur nous. Le frêle Sena, martyrisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Monta, toujours rejeté par les équipes. Les trois frères dont chacun pensait qu'ils finiraient délinquants. Yukimitsu, qui ayant vécu pour les études toute sa vie n'avait ni la carrure ni l'endurance pour faire du sport. Le petit et costaud Komusubi. Le crétin invétéré qu'es Taki. Si un jour on nous avait dit que nous finirions par jouer au football américain et que nous deviendrions l'une des meilleures équipes du Japon, personne ne l'aurait cru. Sauf Taki.

Enfin, la question n'est pas vraiment là. J'ignore si c'est le fait de n'être tous absolument pas prédestiné à ce sport qui nous a fait nous lier ainsi mais j'ai ressenti du bien être comme je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Je faisais enfin partie d'une équipe. J'avais enfin des amis. Mais une tâche noircit inévitablement ce tableau. J'ai peur de les perdre. Vous me direz, toute personne ayant eu des amis a un jour ou l'autre ressenti l'inexprimable peur de les voir s'éloigner. Mais moi, c'est différent. Du moins je trouve que c'est différent. Parce que celui qui, malgré lui, s'applique à installer une certaine distance, c'est moi. Pour me préserver. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas me taire indéfiniment. Parce que si cette année de lycée a été la cause de mon acceptation véritable tel que je suis, j'ai peur de leur réaction. Ils pourraient avoir peur. Se sentir menacés. Ou être dégoûtés. Ou même me haïr. Ils pourraient réagir comme moi.

Parfois, la nuit, quand je ne dors pas, je réfléchis. Je réfléchis beaucoup trop malgré les apparences. Je pense a tout ça et je me sens seul. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à quelqu'un qui je suis sans risquer de perdre ce bonheur que j'ai mis 16 ans à atteindre. Je me demande si un jour je serais capable d'en parler. Si un jour je pourrais simplement relâche la pression continuelle sur mes épaules. Cette impression d'étouffer. Je dois conserver un masque en permanence. Pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Alors je joue mon rôle. Tout le monde voit Sena comme un petit garçon, un enfant chétif et crédule, un peu craintif et surtout...pas comme un homme à proprement parler. Pas dans le sens où je pourrais avoir une sexualité, des désirs. J'imagine bien les autres croire que le jour où je serais amoureux, ils me verront me balader main dans la main avec une fille du genre de Suzuna ou de Mamori, et avoir un sourire timide et oser à peine les regarder en face, gêné. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, pas vraiment. Le jour où je serais enfin en couple, ils ne le sauront sans doute même pas. Ou alors, ils ne l'accepteront pas. Et je briserais l'image du gamin prude et pudique qui rechigne à prendre sa douche en public. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours détesté les vestiaires où chacun prend se lave dans un vacarme de cris et de plaisanteries balourdes. Parce que j'ai, moi aussi, des envies inavouables. Et que les douches communes sont l'endroit le plus atroces au monde pour moi qui veux à tout prix garder mes attirances secrètes. Quoique dans le genre des "réactions inavouables à mes pulsions tout aussi inavouables", les réveils en pleine nuit, essoufflé et excités sont aussi à placer en tête de listes. Je me demande ce qui m'embête le plus : me réveiller en sueur et me rendre compte que je suis en pleine érection ou bien me réveiller systématiquement avant le moment crucial. Chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je me pose deux milliards de questions, je m'endors en pleine réflexion et me réveilles quelques heures après dans un état déplorable. Et rien n'arrive à empêcher ça. Ces rêves. Avec lui. Toujours lui. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, cela n'a pas changé, c'est lui qui me hante. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs, son odeur, le mouvement de ses muscles sous sa peau, la sensation fictive que ses mains m'effleurent...Et cette voix grave et sensuelle qui murmure mon nom... Et le pire

"Sena..."

Shin... L'esprit perdu dans mon rêve, je pense à lui.

"Sena ! Debout, tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement !"

Non... Ce n'est pas...

Voilà le pire. C'est quand ma mère déboule après que j'ai splendidement ignoré mon réveil. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. Généralement, je prends es précautions et me lève avant qu'elle ne vienne, histoire qu'elle ne me découvre pas dans un état trop...évocateur...de ce qui a habité mon rêve. Mais cela m'arrive, comme à tout le monde je suppose. Et elle viens toujours. elle toque à ma porte, l'ouvre, m'appelle. Si je ne me réveilles pas, elle entre et m'appelles à nouveau. Et si, mauvaise journée inflige, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux, elle vient vers moi. Jusqu'ici, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je la persuadais que je descendais et elle me laissait me débrouiller pour effacer les traces de ma nuit agitée. Ces matins là, je savais d'emblée que la journée serait rude. Cette fois là n'a pas manqué.

Après m'être subitement redressé, je criais :

"C'est bon, j'suis réveillée, j'arrive."

"Dis moi, Sena...Cela t'arrive de plus en plus souvent de ne pas te réveiller. Tu dors mal ? Tu as des problèmes ?"

Si elle savait...

Après avoir affirmé six fois que rien d'anormal ne s'était produit récemment (pas un mensonge en soi...une demi vérité), je parvins à la convaincre de me laisser. Je me levais, traversais le couloir pour aller à la salle de bain après m'être assuré que personne ne traînait par là et m'enfermais dans la pièce. Dix minutes plus tard, j'engloutissais en quatrième vitesse mon petit-déjeuner avant de partir avec Mamori, un mauvais pressentiment nouant ma gorge.

"Tout va bien Sena ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu as l'air fatigué, tu dors mal ? Tu as des problèmes ? Quelqu'un t'embête ? Si c'est ce maudit Hiruma, dis moi le surtout."

A la réflexion, Mamori était plus ma seconde mère que ma soeur.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me remettre du dernier match. Je dormirais bien cette nuit et tout ira mieux." lâchais-je avec un sourire candide.

Encore une fois, demi mensonge. Plus que le dernier match, j'angoissais pour le prochain, un match amical contre Ojo. Contre Shin. Shin... Je n'arrivais plus à le sortir de ma tête. Si c'était déjà difficile avant ça, le fait d'entendre tout le monde parler du futur match contre Ojou et préparer tactiques et techniques de jeu pour le vaincre rendait la tâche impossible. Il me hantait à présent depuis mes rêves jusqu'au moment où je m'endormais épuisé. Toute la journée je ne pensais qu'à lui. Sans cesse. Une attirance physique dure comme le roc. Je ne le connaissais pas, pas vraiment. A peine si l'on s'était croisés quelques fois et avions échangé quelques mots. Une vingtaine maximum depuis notre rencontre. Alors comment cela aurait-il pu être de l'amour ? Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Pourtant, j'avais moi même du mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une attirance physique. Comme si j'étais persuadé qu'en apprenant à la connaître, j'en tomberais amoureux... Oui, j'en étais sûr. C'est pourquoi je devais à tout prix éviter de faire cette erreur, le connaître. Me cantonner au désir enivrant que j'éprouvais était déjà assez compliqué sans avoir à y rajouter des sentiments plus profond.

"Sena ?"

Je me ressaisi. Encore une fois, je m'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

"Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Je peux forcer Hiruma à te donner un jour de congé tu sais." me proposa a meilleure amie.

Je refusais rapidement, trop désireux d'enfiler mon équipement et de faire la seule chose qui e calmait vraiment : jouer.

* * *

8h55, les cours commenceraient dans moins de cinq minutes je ne pouvais plus attendre que tout le monde soit sorti des douches. Avec réticence, je pénétrais le vestiaire et commençais à me déshabiller.

"Bah alors Sena ? Tu prends ta douche avec nous aujourd'hui ?"

"Euh...Oui, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps." balbutiais-je en me levant.

Je m'installais le plus loin possible du groupe, priant pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais mon mauvais pressentiment de ce matin se confirma. Le sujet vint presque naturellement au match de demi finale prévu pour ce week end.

"On va les battre. Sakuraba et ce monstre de Shin".

Je tressaillis et me raidis. Pitié, changez de sujets.

"Pas vrai Sena ? Sena ? T'as pas l'air bien, t'es sûr que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Monta.

Décidément, je devais vraiment avoir une tête affreuse pour que trois personne 'aient posé la question depuis le début de la matinée.

"Non, tout va bien."

"On disait qu'on allait battre Shin ! T'en pense quoi ?" insista-t-il alors que je me réjouissais presque d'avoir détourné le sujet.

"Oui, on va le battre..."commençais-je avec assurance avant de finir d'un air hésitant :

"Mais il est vraiment très fort et je ne sais pas si l'on en sera capable".

Jumonji et ses amis se moquèrent un peu de moi et je sortis (enfin) de sous la douche, m'habillant à la vitesse de la lumière (ha ha). Je sortis précipitamment, à la fois mal à l'aise et soulagé d'être enfin dehors. Angoissé, aussi. Beaucoup. Je me pensais naïvement que, maintenant que ce moment était passé et mon mauvais pressentiment justifié et expédié, rien de mauvais ne m'arriverait aujourd'hui. Mais évidemment... Parfois, je me demande si mon image ne me colle pas tellement à la peau que mon caractère en pâtit. Comme si le fait de me faire passer pour un enfant un peu niais ne me rendait pas encore plus bête.

Il fallut attendre la pause de la matinée pour que je comprenne qu'aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour comme j'en redoutais depuis un moment. Je ne m'e aperçus que lorsqu'une fille de ma classe vint me voir dans le couloir. Elle était plutôt jolie, brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux noisettes, un nez fin, des lèvres plutôt bien dessinées. Je la regardais sans vraiment l'écouter. Quand elle rougit tout à coup et me regarda d'une mine effrayée et embrassée avec l'air d'attendre une réponse, je m'obligeais à cherchais ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Tu-Tu...Tu accepterais de...sortir avec moi ?"

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait sérieuse. Je me demandais vaguement ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi sans me connaître. Et puis, pourquoi c'était à moi que çà arrivait, alors que les trois frères, Monta et les autres semblaient prier pour qu'une telle chose leur arrive. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de bégayer d'un ton gêné tout en m'inclinant frénétiquement :

"Je...C'est à dire que...Je suis très touché mais...En fait je... Comment dire...Non, je...je suis désolé."

"Ah...Je vois..."

J'avais un peu de peine pour elle, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire pour la réconforter et puis j'imagine que n'importe quoi que j'aurais pu ajouter l'aurait blessée plus qu'autre chose. Elle me regarda, les yeux humides et un sourire triste sur le visage :

"Je pourrais...Juste savoir pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?"

Comment le lui expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails ?

"Hé bien...Disons que je suis déjà...amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et... Tu es très jolie mais..."

J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer. D'autant plus que depuis quelques secondes je sentais plusieurs paires d'yeux dans mon dos et qui me faisaient sentir que cette maudite journée était loin d'être finie.

"Ha...Cette personne a de la chance..." murmura-t-elle avant de partir en sanglots.

Comme je m'y attendais, mes amis se jetèrent sur moi dès que la jeune fille se fut éloignée :

"Alors comme ça on est amoureux ?"

"T'as de la chance, c'est qu'à toi que ça arrive ces trucs là, c'est vraiment pas juste".

Je m'excusais devant leurs expressions agacées et, dieu merci la sonnerie me sauvant du pénible interrogatoire, retournais rapidement en classe. Evidemment, à peine les cours terminés, tout le monde me pressa de questions. Sans bien savoir comment il été au courant (et sans avoir aucune envie de le savoir), ce fut Hiruma qui lança le sujet :

"Bah alors, fuckin' minus, c'est pour ça que t'as l'air à l'agonie ? T'es amoureux ?"

Je ne répondis pas, me raidissant et promettant que tâcherais d'aller mieux demain. Les autres continuèrent de me questionner avant que Mamori ne vienne me sauver et que notre capitaine nous menace de tous nous "descendre si nous ne bougions pas nos fuckin' fesses sur le champ".

La journée s'acheva, épuisante. Quand enfin je m'allongeais sur mon matelas et fermais les yeux, je sus que cette nuit encore je rêverais. De lui. Et que les jours suivant seraient pénibles.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** A la base, il devait s'agir d'un OS. Mais cette histoire me tient à coeur et, pour ne pas "bacler" le contenu, j'ai préféré le répartir sur plusieurs chapitre, d'autant plus que cela facilite la rédaction.

Bref, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose ici mais croyez moi, ça ira bien mieux dans les prochains chapitre. Ici, c'était pour ainsi dire une intro, pour situer le contexte.

Sena est ultra OOC mais...J'avais assez envie d'en faire le perso principal de mon OS... Donc voilà. J'espère que cela ne gênera personne et que les autres persos seront bien.

Sur ce, j'aimerais une petite review, s'il vous plaît, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le sujet de l'homophobie me tient à coeur et donc je voudrais vos avis sur la questions.

**LES REVIEWS : **

D'habitude, je me contente de répondre aux reviews anonymes. Pour une fois, je vais poster la review que l'on m'a adressé parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup touchée :

**Akiza666 **

_**Moi aussi je doit avouer que le sujet de l'homophobie me tient à cœur, et je pense que ta fic nous permet de bien nous ancrez dans ce problème. Honnêtement, l'homophobie est l'un des sujet les plus délicats (en particulier quand on en parle avec une bande de garçon macho se revendiquant "Homme" et traitant ceci de plusieurs mots indésirable et qui, malheureusement, sont très courant) et en parler ce cette façon permet de bien nous ancrez là-dedans, car après tout, quand les gens parle d'homophobie, c'est avant tout pour savoir ce qu'ils en pense, mais malheureusement, peu de personne essaye de se mettre à la place de ceux qui doivent endurer ces brimades, au point qu'on fini par oublier que pendant que nous débattons, ceux-ci en souffrent. Bien entendu, il y a beaucoup d'homo n'ayant aucun problème à se montrer au grand jour (comme mes voisins que je ne citerais pas)mais il y en a aussi beaucoup plus qui en souffrent, et qui n'osent pas le montrer et encore moins en parler à quelqu'un ou à leur parent, de peur de se faire rejeter, insulter, renier, ou virer de chez eux par leur propre famille. C'est pour cela que je trouve ta fic très instructive pour beaucoup de personne, aussi je te souhaite bon courage et bonne continuation, en attendant la suite du prochain chapitre. **_

Merci beaucoup de ce commentaire. Tu as exactement saisi le message que j'essayais de faire passer. C'est tout à fait ça? Le fait que l'homophobie empêche les gens qui en sont victime de s'affirmer ou d'être accepté en particulier. De plus, je suis très heureuse que tu me dises tout ça, ça m'encourage, d'autant plus que je voulais écrire quelque chose à ce sujet depuis un bout de temps sans vraiment me lancer. Donc je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu partages mon avis et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite. Merci encore pour cette review !


	2. Chapitre 2

**/!\ YAOI, on n'aime pas on ne lit pas**

Titre : Phobia

Pairing : Shin x Sena

PDV : Sena

Rating : K+

Résumé : _La peur, toujours, encore. La panique, de plus en plus présente en moi. J'ai l'impression de couler, de m'enfoncer dans un marais noir et gluant dont rien ne peut me sauver. J'ai l'impression d'entendre leurs rires moqueurs, de voir leurs regards méprisants, d'entendre leurs remarques dégoûtées. Je ne vois que leurs yeux, leurs bouches. Rien d'autre. Pourtant, je sais qui ils sont. Mes amis. Je m'englue dans cette haine et cette horreur. Soudain, je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis là, dans ma chambre. Et le véritable cauchemar ne fait que commencer. _

Disclaimer : Le manga Eyeshield 21 appartient à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

**Note :** **Ce chapitre...Je ne savais pas trop comment l'occuper, en fait. Et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer qui va jouer quel rôle. Comme j'ai eu du mal à me décider ici. Et puis, ce chapitre ne reflète pas exactement l'ambiance que j'aurais souhaité, surtout à la fin, mais j'ai bon espoir pour la suite. Suite qui devrait arriver plus rapidement puisque j'ai un peu plus d'idées que pour ce chapitre deux. **

* * *

Le lendemain arriva. Pour une fois, je me réveillais largement avant que le maudit appareil ne sonne. A vrai dire, je m'étais éveillé en sursaut et en sueur, dans un état lamentable d'excitation due à un énième rêve. Celui-ci était plus prononcé, plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Je me revois encore, l'embrasser, le toucher. Je pouvais sentir ses main effleurer mon corps à des endroits sensibles, ses caresses et ses baisers me faisant frissonner.

Je m'étais levé et j'avais tourné en rond une bonne demi heure avant de constater sur le cadran digital qu'il me restait encore trois heures de sommeil. J'avais tout tenter pour me rendormir, sans succès. J'avais donc pris un douche glacée et m'étais à nouveau réfugié dans ma chambre, pensant à ce matche qui m'opposerait à lui le lendemain même. J'en avais des sueurs froides. Quand enfin vint l'heure, je descendis, touchais à peine à mon déjeuner en attendant Mamori. Quand elle sonna à la porte, je me ruais à l'extérieur devant l'air stupéfait de tous.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée me parut interminable. J'attendais. Je ne savais pas quoi exactement. J'avais envie de jouer... Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à penser c'était "faites que cette journée se termine". Pourtant, quand je pensais au soir arrivant, je n'avais aucune envie d'y être. J'attendais simplement la suite sans aucune envie qu'elle arrive.

J'enfilais mon équipement, je fis un entraînement médiocre sous l'air inquiet de l'équipe et sous l'oeil agacé d'Hiruma. quand il fut fini, je repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, attendant qu'ils sortent de la douche. C'est là qu'il vint, avec ses armes, son chewing-gum et son sarcasme à tout épreuve :

"Dis moi, fuckin' minus, c'était quoi ça ?"

"Désolé Hiruma... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive"

"Si c'est le matche contre ce maudit Shin qui t'angoisse..." à l'évocation de son nom et du matche à venir, je tressaillis, "...Je te trucide, c'est bien clair !".

"C'est pas ça..."répondis-je timidement.

"Bien sûr...Tu pourras jouer ?"

Son ton était différent de d'habitude. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, j'aurais presque pu penser que mon capitaine s'inquiétait aussi.

"B-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, fuckin' minus !"

Oui, je savais... Et je commençais à avoir peur qu'il ait lui aussi deviné.

"Tu me connais, fuckin' chiard, je sais tout. Sur tout le monde. Même sur ceux qui ne veulent pas que l'on devinent leurs secrets...Surtout sur eux. Tu pensais vraiment qu'après tout ce temps je n'aurais pas compris ?"

Je fus pris de tremblements. Il savait. Il savait et cette simple idée me tétanisait. Qu'allait-il croire ? Penser de moi ? Une seule chose me rassura cependant : Hiruma n'était pas homme à divulguer sans raison de pareilles informations. Ce soulagement ne dura que peu de temps, le temps qu'il me fallut pour réaliser qu'il tenait un moyen de pression. Certes, sa simple présence et sa réputation me faisaient obéir au moindre de ses ordres, nul besoin de chantage. Mais je n'en restais pas moins pétrifié.

"Kekeke, c'est pas la fin du monde va, t'es pas le seul fuckin' joueur de cette équipe à mater les mecs."

Je sursautais. Qui ? Mon regard dû me trahir puisque son sourire s'élargit :

"Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, fichu nabot. Mais je te jure que si on perd ce matche parce que t'arrive pas à te concentrer, je te dézingue !"

Je déglutis avant de hocher la tête. Je m'étais encore mis dans le pétrin. De toute façon, sa menace n'avait pas lieu d'être. Que je désire Shin ou pas, mon objectif restait de gagner et de jouer le Christmas Bowl. C'est sur ces réflexions que mes premiers coéquipiers arrivèrent. Musashi lança un regard interrogatif à son ami qui fit claquer une bulle de chewing gum en guise de réponse.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, je me ruais sous la douche, tremblant. J'avais peur. Certes, Hiruma était quelqu'un de particulier. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'angoisser à l'idée que si lui avait compris, d'autres pouvait aussi l'avoir fait. Ces réflexions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je lâchais le tube de gel douche, pris de tremblements compulsifs. Je fus obligé de m'asseoir, ma tête tournant à une vitesse fulgurante. Alors que j'essayais de me calmer, j'entendis des voix. Ou plutôt celle d'Hiruma. Je me demandais à qui il s'adressait :

"Je te demandes pas ton avis ! Tu lui parles, point barre. Sinon il va nous claquer entre les doigts !"

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'écouter la suite, percevant seulement le bruit de la porte du local qui se refermait lourdement.

* * *

La journée fut épuisante. Je ne parvenais à me concentrer ni sur mes cours, ni sur ce que me disaient les autres, trop préoccupés par la conversation que j'avais eu ce matin. Plus Monta et les autres me parlaient, plus je me demandais comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient. J'avais peur. J'en frissonnais à chaque fois que j'imaginais sur moi leurs regards méprisant. Plus, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que Shin me haïssent. Et pire encore que de perdre le maigre espoir que je m'efforçais d'entretenir à son égard, j'avais peur de perdre la seule chose qui me permettait encore de garder pied : le football. Si je perdais cela, je n'aurais plus rien. Plus j'y pensais et plus le fameux coming-out m'effrayais. Je ne voyais aucune bonne raison de le faire. Que des inconvénient. Je préférais autant que personne ne sache jamais rien. Pourtant, cette idée me rendait triste. Comment aurais-je pu être heureux en me cachant ? En sachant que les gens qui m'appréciaient ne me connaissaient pas vraiment. Ce secret me rongeait, m'étouffait. Un jour, je finirais par en mourir ou par tuer quelqu'un. Je me sentais perdu, complètement ailleurs. Il fallut d'ailleurs que Monta me rappelle trois fois pour que je comprenne qu'il fallait retourner en cours. Cet enfer ne finirait donc jamais ?

Quand l'entraînement du soir commença, j'avais la tête étrangement vide. Comme si mes réflexions m'avaient épuisé (c'était d'ailleurs le cas) et m'avaient permis de réaliser que le football était mon seul salut. Je fis un entraînement bien meilleur que ceux des derniers jours, n'atteignant pourtant pas le niveau que j'avais avant de paniquer totalement.

Alors que tout le monde filait sous la douche et que je me changeais, prêt à rentrer chez moi, Hiruma vint me voir, un sourire placardé sur le visage. Sans doute le résultat de notre conversation matinale, je me raidis. Qu'allait-il cette fois m'annoncer ?

"Fuckin' minus ! C'était beaucoup mieux ! Mais pas encore assez ! Si demain tu nous fais pas un entraînement d'enfer, je te troue la peau. Mais j'ai pas besoin de te le dire...". Effectivement, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Quand tout le monde sortit de la douche dans le vacarme habituel, je finissais de lacer mes chaussures. Tout le monde se salua et commença à partir. Quand je fus face à la grille, j'entendis une voix grave m'interpeller. Je reconnus Musashi qui m'adressa un sourire grave. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. J'appréciais Musashi, mais nous ne discutions pas beaucoup.

"Sena... J'ai parlé avec Hiruma"

L'angoisse qui s'était calmée après que mon démon de capitaine m'ait parlé dans les vestiaires refit surface. Il savait lui aussi, je le sentais.

"Il voulait que je te parle mais je vois mal comment aborder le sujet avec toi."

"Quel sujet ?" feignis-je d'ignorer.

"Ton homosexualité, Sena." lâcha-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Je frémis. Ce seul mot me donnait des sueurs froides, des cauchemars. Je sentais l'air se frayer difficilement un chemin dans mes poumons. Merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était si difficile ? Je ne faisais pourtant rien de mal à ce que je sache !

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Aussi, je baissais simplement les yeux, priant pour que cette discussion ne s'éternise pas.

"C'est flippant hein ? L'idée que tout le monde s'en fait, le regard des autres, le foot..."

J'acquiesçais... Il était drôlement bien renseigné.

"Je pense pas que tu doives avoir si peur... Les autres sont pas forcément tous mauvais. Et puis ce sont tes amis. Les miens ont bien réagi..."

"Tes amis...Tu veux dire que tu ?"

Je comprenais enfin ce que m'avais dit le démon ce matin. Quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe hein ? Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, il hocha la tête.

"Comment tu le leur a dit ?" demandais-je, à la fois curieux et un peu stressé.

"J'ai pas eu à le faire en fait...C'est ce maudit Hiruma qui est venu et m'a dit "Oï, fuckin' vieillard, tu vas nous le dire quand que t'es gay ? Attends pas trop, parce que Kurita s'inquiète pour toi !" " raconta-t-il, faisant une imitation presque parfaite de son meilleur ami.

"Sena, je sais que c'est difficile de dire ça comme ça. Surtout quand on est dans une équipe. Mais il va bien falloir le faire un jour, non ?"

"C'est pas si simple... Comment tu veux que je le fasse ? Et puis... J'ai peur" avouais-je.

"A part Kurita et Hiruma, quelqu'un est au courant ?"

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de dire :

"Mamori et Suzuna. Yukimitsu et Doburoku aussi... Dans les autres équipes, Agon et Unsui le savent, Takami doit aussi être au courant... Je crois que Kidd l'a compris aussi... Pour le reste je sais pas."

Je fus soufflé. Tant de gens...Et personne n'avait changé sa manière de se comporter avec lui ?

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres...Je veux dire, si tu n'as pas peur de leur réaction ?" continuais-je.

"J'ai pas eu d'occasion à proprement parler. Mais le jour où je la trouverais, je leur dirais."

"Je n'ai pas eu de véritable occasion non plus..." murmurais-je, comme pour m'en convaincre.

Son regard, pas dupe du tout, me fit comprendre que lui non plus n'y croyait pas.

"Ce que je te demande Sena, c'est pas de l'inscrire en lettre lumineuse sur ton casier. Mais je suis d'accord avec Hiruma, il ne faut pas que ça te pèse et que ça t'empoisonne la vie. Si tu en as marre de te cacher, d'avoir peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un te regarde un peu trop, si tu te sens oppressé par ce secret..." en quelques mots, il avait résumé tout ce que je ressentais ces derniers mois "...il faut que tu le dises. C'est peut-être le moment. Je te dis pas non plus de le révéler à tout le monde. Mais choisit bien les gens à qui tu le dis..."

Nous continuâmes à en parler un long moment. Je dois avouer que cela me soulagea. Mais il avoua quelque chose de...surprenant :

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon père. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Tu vois, on est pas si différent."

Je passais la moitié de la nuit à méditer sur ses paroles. Concernant ce secret qui me rongeait, le coming-out, la réaction des gens, le football, son père. Quand je m'endormis, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ce fut d'un sommeil calme et sans rêve. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, reposé. Je passais le reste de la jouréne à réfléchir à ce que le kicker m'avait dit la veille. Il avait raison et j'avais compris qu'inconsciemment, je me préparais à le dire à certaines personnes. Il était peut-être temps de mettre fin à cette angoisse. Pourtant, un rien d'inquiétude me tordait le ventre. D'autant plus que le matche contre Shin était prévu pour le lendemain.

La nuit me parut longue. Je me souviens à peine d'un vague cauchemar où mes amis me regardaient étrangement, avec mépris. En me levant, je tentais de me raisonner : ils étaient mes amis, ils comprendraient. Et puis, certains avaient bien réagi à l'annoncer de Musashi, pas de raison que ce soit différent avec moi. Ainsi, je descendis m'attabler devant mon petit-déjeuné, pensif. L'angoisse de mon coming-out avait laissé la place à l'angoisse d'avant-matche avec un petit plus puisqu'il s'agissait d'Ojo. Je me demandais si je devais en parler rapidement ou me taire encore un peu, attendre la fin de la saison. Mais je me dis que me taire jusque là me serait impossible. D'autan plus que je ne pouvais me permettre d'être déconcentré par de telles pensées lors d'un matche de demi-finale... Contre Shin. Alors quand Mamori arriva avec Suzuna pour me récupérer avant le matche, j'avais pris une décision. Ce serait aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous est un peu moins long que le précédent je crois.

Je voulais couper ici. Pour le suspense, évidemment. En tout cas, cette fiction me tiens toujours à coeur et j'espère que vous l'appréciez. La suite devrait venir plus rapidement que ce deuxième chapitre que je ne savais pas trop comment écrire.

Donc, Musashi joue le rôle du grand frère, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Et Hiruma qui se préoccupe plus de ses joueurs qu'il ne le laisse paraître, je trouve que ça lui va aussi... Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Aussi, dites moi si vous ne trouvez pas que le CO de Sena arrive un peu rapidement après sa discussion avec Musashi... Parce que j'ai l'impression que pour quelqu'un qui angoisse à la simple idée que quelqu'un ait des doutes, se révéler comme ça...

Bref. Merci de m'avoir lue ~


End file.
